April Fools!
by crazytomboy78
Summary: A short extremely late April Fools Day one-shot featuring our favorite two people. One-shot, Pepperony. Requested by ice456.


On a bright, relaxing Sunday afternoon, Tony was of course, stashed away in the armory working when Pepper strolled in as she usually did.

"Of course, it's beautiful out and you're stuffed away in here." She said, folding her arms as she smirked at Tony. Tony merely shrugged and went back to repairing his armor. Pepper sighed.

"You're pathetic, Tony."

Once again, a mere shrug in response.

Pepper then devised a plan. It wasn't a very nice trick, but at least it'd get Tony away from the armory for once so he could relax and be a _normal_ teenager (normal being a relative term).

Pepper smiled, folded her arms and took a few steps to seem quizzical and mysterious.

"You know, it's too bad you're too caught up in your work, I was gonna tell you how much I love you." She said in a flirty tone, turning her back to Tony to hide her amused smile. Tony froze, setting down his electric screwdriver.

"W-what'd you say?" He asked nervously.

"Hah! I knew that'd work! April fools!"

Tony was now very confused. "What? April fools? What's that mean?" Tony asked.

Now Pepper froze; in shock. "You…you don't know what April Fool's day is?" Pepper asked. Tony shook his head.

"It's only the funniest day ever! On the first day of April, it's a tradition to pull pranks on people. Most commonly by saying something that's not true that would freak out or scare your victim. It's so fun! I can't believe you've never heard of it. That's just sad." Pepper explained.

"Well, dad and I kind of focused more on inventing stuff and tended to ignore holidays. I might have known about it before but forgot about it so long ago that I just slowly forgot it existed." Tony explained. "Before I had friends that kind of stuff wasn't really exciting or fun for me."

"Wow, that's sad. I can't even imagine how pathetic that must have been. You really were a sad little child, weren't you?"

Tony chuckled. "Yes, Pep, thank you for that."

"Any time." Pepper joked with a smile. The two were silent for a moment.

"So…you didn't mean that?" Tony asked.

"Didn't mean what?" Pepper asked, having forgotten what she had said.

"W-when you said you're in love with me. You didn't mean it, right?" Tony asked nervously.

"Oh…n-no, I was just joking around…" Pepper said nervously, trying her best to lie. When it came to Tony, it wasn't the easiest thing for her to do.

"You know, that's a darn shame, because I so totally felt the same way." Tony said, pinning Pepper to a wall and pinning a devious smile to his cheeks

"Woah wait you do?" Pepper asked hopefully.

"Hah! No! April fools!" Tony exclaimed with a smile. Pepper's hope suddenly fell off a metaphorical cliff. That was almost heartbreaking.

"Oh, you jerk! That was mean! I thought you were serious!" Pepper exclaimed, pushing Tony off of her angrily.

"Aw, come on, don't be so mad. I'm just joking around with you." Tony said playfully.

"That was mean, Tony. You don't tell a girl you like her and take it back." Pepper said, trying to sound threatening.

"Why? Do you actually like me?" Tony asked, leaning in closer to her and sporting his signature playboy smile. Pepper swallowed nervously.

"No! I told you I was joking!"

"Hah, hypocrite!" Tony exclaimed.

"Shutup!" Pepper said, shoving Tony's shoulder. Tony shoved her back playfully. This went back and forth a minute or two before Pepper tried to pin Tony down as he had just a moment ago, as a bout of revenge. Tony's playboy grin turned into a devilish smirk.

"Oh, don't try pinning me down. I've literally been pumping iron as Iron Man. You know I'm stronger." Tony said.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Pepper said, poking his chest.

"I believe it is."

"Well then, bring it on."

With that, Tony thrust his arms onto her shoulders, trying to push her back into the wall. But as Pepper did the same, Tony found she wasn't easily moved.

They stood there in a stalemate for a few minutes until Pepper tried pushing on him harder. When that didn't work, Pepper decided to go for the offensive and kissed him on the cheek quickly. Luckily, that managed to distract him enough for her to push him, resulting in them toppling to the floor, Pepper landing on top of Tony, pinning him down by the shoulders.

"Hah, I win!" Pepper exclaimed in victory.

"That's not fair, you cheated!" Tony exclaimed.

"Aww, is someone a sore loser?" Pepper teased.

"That was a dirty trick." Tony said in defeat. Pepper giggled. While she was distracted, Tony quickly stuck his finger in his mouth and landed it in Pepper's ear. Distracted by his saliva in her ear, Tony turned the tables and pinned her down on the ground.

"Hey! That was disgusting! My ear feels all wet and slimy now!" Pepper complained.

"Hey, if you can pull dirty tricks so can I."

Before Tony could say anything else, he noticed that the light from the armory computer screen was shining down and hit her just right, illuminating her frown of defeat and lighting up her big, happy brown eyes. Before he knew it, he was at a complete loss for words. Her frown slowly turned to an amused smile. Tony couldn't stop himself from what he did next.

He moved in closer to her, nervously, hearing his heart beating loudly in his chest. Pepper was curious as to what he was doing, but decided not to stop him. She especially didn't stop him when he crashed his lips onto hers.

So if you imagined the scene, Tony and Pepper on the floor making out, you'd imagine that Rhodey was in for a surprise when he came into the armory looking for Tony.

"Hey, Tony, my mom wants to know where you are—" Rhodey explained, stopping short when he saw his two friends.

Immediately upon hearing his voice, Tony and Pepper separated, furiously blushing.

"What did I miss here?" Rhodey asked.

"Uhh, n-nothing, I was just working on the armor…" Tony explained, scrambling to stand and get back to work.

As Pepper did the same, getting up to sit on the other side of the room, Rhodey chuckled.

"Oh, someone's workin' it alright…" He muttered. As he sat in one of their three chairs to text his mom about Tony's location (explaining it as a lab, not an armory, of course), Tony leaned over to Pepper.

"Looks like someone wasn't lying about their April fool's joke…" He whispered.

"Neither were you." Pepper retorted.

"Touché, Potts, touché."

**Well, that's all I got for now. I know it's really late…like, **_**really **_**late…I meant to do this like, a week ago, when it actually was April Fools day, but I guess I kinda forgot. Ice456 requested it, and I said I'd do it. So I hope this is good :D review?**


End file.
